This disclosure relates generally to updating media information on media equipment devices, and is particularly applicable, without limitation, to energy-saving methods and systems for updating media information on media equipment devices.
As media equipment devices, such as set-top boxes (STBs), have become ubiquitous fixtures in many homes, concerns have arisen over the amount of energy consumed by these devices. Indeed, various government initiatives in the United States have been started to promote energy-saving standards and policies that will curb the high amount of energy consumed by these media devices. One reason for the high energy consumption by STBs is that the devices cannot simply be turned off by the user without the risk of missing important updates to media information. This is because STBs are configured to remain responsive to the service provider in order to receive data and service updates. These updates may be intended for updating program schedules, program metadata and program content. However, traditional systems lack an effective mechanism to perform these updates in an energy-efficient manner.